The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to high speed connectors, and, more particularly, to high speed connectors enclosed within sealed housings.
High speed connectors, such as SAS and HDMI connectors, are commonly employed in devices that utilize circuit boards for mounting the connectors and these devices are static devices in their operation; i.e., they are used in interior, stable environments with no exterior forces applied to them. It is desirable to incorporate these type connectors in dynamic environments, such as vehicles and aircraft, and as such, one must ensure that the connectors, when mated, are sealed from the environment and are protected from vibrations and other exterior forces that may cause the connectors to unmate and come apart. One connector specification, particularly for use in military applications, is the D38999 specification which requires connectors to be protected from environmental factors and of the quick connect/disconnect type.
Typical D38999 connectors utilize a plurality of conductive pins arranged in a pin field in one of the connector housing halves and pin receptacles in the other connector housing half. The pins may bend, and pin fields must be painstakingly designed to derive selected electrical characteristics for the connector, which adds to the overall connector cost. Additionally, the small size available for the pin field may lead to problems in designing a pin arrangement for proper high-speed operation. High speed connectors that conform to the SAS and HDMI specifications have desirable electrical characteristics due to their shielding structure, but have not been provided with an exterior structure that satisfies the requirements for military specification. Additionally, these flat style connectors need an enclosing ground structure available to their contacts for desirable coupling. A need therefore exists for a high-speed connector that suitably meets the standards of military specifications and in which the connector halves each utilize an internal shield for reliable grounding.
The Present Disclosure is therefore directed to a connector assembly particularly suitable for such applications and vibration resistant while further having quick connect/disconnect capabilities.